chawosaurianologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Christian Scare
The Christian Scare (1936-Present), is the Witch Hunt '''and the '''Promotion of the Fear of Christianity that began by Timothy Max Roosevelt, Dictator of Chawosauria. Chawosauria has never been Christianized, but their opponents attempted to Christianize Chawosauria, which caused the promotion of the fear. Like the Red Scare, the Chawosaurians also used investigation, persecutions, trials and discrimination against Christians, Timothy Max Roosevelt used Demagoguery to claim political power, and created the rise of the Witch Hunt of Christians by using Section 126 to track down Christians and other Non-Christian Religions. Background The Christian Scare is the Chawosaurian Promotion of the Fear of Christianity and the Fear of Christianization '''and '''Fear of Christians which lasted from 1936 and still happening in Chawosauria in 2017. The Chawosaurians first encountered Christians from Immigration, European Settlement, Chawosauria's defeat in the First Brutal War, and the Encountering of Vikings. Christianity's beliefs threatened the Religious Beliefs of Chawalliankalitanism, an Ancient Religion worshiped by the Ancient Ancestors of Modern Chawosauria, which caused the rise of the Christian Scare, after the defeat of the First Brutal War, Chawosauria endorsed the idea of Atheism, and converted to Atheism and leaving to their Ancestral Religion, but refused to convert to Christianity because of fear and prejudice towards Christian Beliefs, and Chawosauria's enemies in the First Brutal War were Christians, which was why Chawosauria refused to convert to Christianity when they left their Ancestral Religion. Chawosaurian Atheism is far different from American Atheism, Chawosauria was still conservative towards women's rights, but like most Atheist Ideas, Chawosaurians criticized Religion, but the Christian Scare caused and promoted fear and prejudice against other Religions, and Foreign People, which promoted the idea of Chawosaurian Nationalism. In the 1930s to 1940s, the Chawosaurians were increasingly Anti-Christian, the Fear of Christianity was greatly increased by age to age, gender to gender, race to race in Chawosauria, and as part of the deal of the surrender treaty from the First Brutal War, which Chawosauria lost, the enemies got to Christianize Chawosauria, which as Christianity grew through Chawosaurian Governments, and that led to the movement of the Anti-Christian Movement in order to Stop the Spread of Christianity, and that idea led to the rise of a Nationalist Demagogue named Timothy Max Roosevelt, an American immigrant born in the State of Oregon who was not related to the Roosevelt Family from American History and he promised to Stop the Spread of Christianity by starting the Second Brutal War, pass Section 126 into law, and Imperialize Chawosauria, today Timothy is the hero of the DeChristianization Movement and today, because of Timothy Max Roosevelt's Demagoguery, Christians face Discrimination, Christianity is illegal in Chawosauria, and in the Religious Freedom Movement, Christians play a key role in the movement. History In the beginning of Emperor, Maronardo's Monarchical Dynasty, the Vikings arrived in the Chawalliankalitans' territories, however, those Vikings were Christian, and were friendly, but the Chawalliankalitans were both confused and felt uncomfortable because the religion of these Vikings was not related to the Cultural Traditions of the Chawalliankalitan Religion, which made the Chawalliankalitans both confused and afraid of the Christian Vikings simply because they were Christian, so the Chawalliankalitan Kingdom made the Vikings leave because of their strange religion that the Chawosaurians never heard of before. Fast forward to the 1400s CE, the European Empires were expanding so rapidly in the Western Hemisphere, causing population decrease of the Native Americans and loss of land to European Colonies, but the Chawalliankalitan Land was located in the Arctic Areas of Canada, Northern Europe and Siberia, the Europeans were communicating with the Chawalliankalitans and once again encountered Christians, when the Europeans explained the Chawalliankalitans their religious concepts, the Chawalliankalitans still didn't like it because the Christian Concepts were not related to Chawalliankalita's Liberal Religious Values, and the Chawalliankalitans still didn't understand Christianity, nor they still liked it because they still didn't understand the concepts of Christianity. In the beginning of the First Brutal War, when the British invaded the Chawalliankalitans, the Chawalliankalitans have fought their way to defend their kingdom and culture, but the British defeated the Chawalliankalitans and the dissolution of the Chawalliankalitans ethnic group wide, and that led to the new change, the former Chawalliankalitans formed a new nation, "Chawosauria" and they blamed their own ancestral religion for it's Anti War Scriptures because they lost the First Brutal War, and they converted to Atheism in the 1890s, but one of the Consequences for Chawosauria's surrender to the British, was facing Christianization. By the 1920s, Christianization worsened Anti-Christian Prejudice and Paranoia among all Non-Christian Chawosaurians, although Christianity was slightly growing, there were more 90,000,000 Christians in Chawosauria and were 126,465,353,242 Chawosaurians in the Chawosaurian World, Christianization led to the fear of Immigration because of Paranoid Theories said that some of the Immigrants could be Christian, and has caused Racism towards non-Chawosaurian racial minorities because some of them could also be Christian, So many Suspicion towards other neighbor to neighbor, and family member to family member. Christianization caused prejudice against other Non-Christian Religious Affiliations, and the Chawosaurians were inspired by Adolf Hitler's suspicion towards Jews, which made Chawosaurians did the same thing to the Christians, and that led to the rise of an American Born Immigrant to Chawosauria who would someday become the Dictator of Chawosauria, Timothy Max Roosevelt, who has became the Demagogue Ring Leader of the Christian Scare by campaigning for Political Power, Timothy promised he would end the Christianization of Chawosauria by turning Christianity into a Crime punishable by death. The Christian Scare began in 1936, the Scare was started by Timothy himself, telling Chawosaurians that if they elect Timothy to political power, he would put an end to the Christianization Program placed by the British after the Chawosaurians' defeat in the First Brutal War, promising Chawosauria that he would ban all immigration, liberate Chawosauria from the consequences from their defeat in the First Brutal War, and Christianization was one of those Consequences. As many Christian Churches and Governments in Chawosauria heard Timothy's threatening messages, telling Christians that he would overthrow their expansion across Chawosauria, the Christians tried to stop Timothy, but his messages was so strong it caught Chawosauria's worldwide attention and support. In 1939, Timothy introduced Section 126, a law that criminalized '''all '''Religions and Secular Ideologies that are not related to bigotry, in 1940, the Law was passed into law, in 1976, the law was passed into Chawosauria-wide law by the Chawosaurian Victory in the Second Brutal War in 1975, and during the 1980s, there were 20,000 Anti Christian Trials and Persecutions, as a Christian or a person who is accused tobe Christian, is convicted, they were sentenced to Death. In the 1990s, 26,926,653 Death Sentences, 526,643,215 Convictions, and 65,564,353 Persecutions.